


Many Happy Returns

by butterflyslinky



Series: The Concubine of Erebor [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Thorin has asked Tauriel for a favor.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Tauriel/Various
Series: The Concubine of Erebor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773907
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Many Happy Returns

Tauriel's breath heaved, her breasts rising and falling in a mesmerizing way. No one in the room could look away from her heaving tits, or the rest of her cum stained body. 

She had been there for hours, the dwarves around her taking their pleasure one after another. Not that she minded; in fact, she rather enjoyed the attention. After all, if all she could be in this place was a concubine, she might as well enjoy it and do it well. 

One of the dwarves-- she couldn't remember any of their names except got Thorin and Dain, and it wasn't one of them-- moved back over to her, running his hands over her stained and swollen belly, heavy with child. "A very precious gift, Your Majesty," he said to Thorin. 

"Aye, it is," Thorin said. 

"I didn't know elves and dwarves were compatible," someone else commented. 

"It appears we are," Tauriel called. "And I am joyful for it."

There was general laughter at the comment. The dwarf above Tauriel stroked her swollen breasts gently, marveling at her. Tauriel wasn't the best at judging dwarves' ages, but she guessed this one was quite young; there was no grey in his beard and he was certainly the most eager and quickest to recover between rounds. 

"Go on, Dralish," Thorin said. "It's your birthday…your coming of age. She is yours to enjoy as much as you wish."

“And I would like to enjoy you as well,” Tauriel purred.

Dralish went as red as his beard, but he slid into her again at once. Tauriel moaned, pressing up to him with a faint smile on her face.

_ It had been this way for the last many years, ever since she had been banished from the Greenwood. At first, it felt that her life was over, that she would have no place in the world, and so she had gone to the only person she could, to Kili. _

_ She had saved him, there on Raven Hill, him and his brother. And against all hope, the King had been grateful, and welcomed her to his halls. It had almost seemed that all her dreams had come true, that she could stay with Kili… _

_ But even the King couldn’t change the laws of the dwarves. Thorin had been sorrowful on the day Kili had asked to marry Tauriel, but the laws were clear--dwarves, especially princes, could not marry non-dwarves. Kili would have to marry one of his own kind, to ensure the blood of Durin remained strong. _

_ But that law did not say that Kili could not keep Tauriel as a concubine. A slim loophole for sure, but enough of one for them. So Tauriel had remained, spending most of her time as a guard, the rest of it as a bedwarmer. It was mostly just for Kili, but she was free to seek the company of others as well. _

_ She didn’t, at first, because in the minds of her own people, she was married to Kili, even if his people did not see it that way. But then Kili had married a dwarven woman, and couldn’t give as much time to Tauriel. And she was all right with it, really, she wanted her beloved to be happy, and his wife was very kind to her (much kinder than most would have been), but she did have needs. _

_ Kili was as magnificent a lover as he was a prince, and Tauriel found that she loved sex. Mostly with Kili, of course, but also with the other dwarves once she started doing more of her duties as a concubine. She loved to feel them, to examine the differences in their forms, to learn how best to please them all. And they pleased her, never doubt that--the dwarves found it a mark of great dishonor to leave a woman wanting in their beds. _

_ Her partners had varied through the years. Kili, most often, but also his brother Fili, who sought her whenever the Crown Princess was away, and Lord Dain, who always asked for her when he visited from the Iron Hills. Even King Thorin had come to her bed once or twice, though their interactions were usually professional. They, plus any number of other dwarves of less importance, were more than enough to sate Tauriel’s needs. _

_ Now, ten years after the battle, Tauriel was completely happy in her place, and even more thrilled to be with child. Kili’s, she was certain, not an heir, no, but it would be cherished and loved. All children in this place were, and it was so nice, not having to worry for her baby’s safety. _

The dwarf above her, Dralish, was moving slowly, still nervous in spite of the way this evening had gone. Then again, he was just coming of age, and from what Tauriel understood, dwarves were not permitted to seek pleasure until they were considered adults--a sensible law, if a bit stifling.

“You’re magnificent,” Tauriel purred to him. “And you learn quickly. Do not be afraid...I am not easily hurt.”

“I know,” Dralish murmured. “But you are Prince Kili’s favorite...he would be angry if I broke his favorite toy.”

Tauriel laughed. “Relax,” she said. “You will not break me.”

Dralish nodded and started thrusting into her faster. The walls of her cunt clenched around his length; he was not the largest in the room, but his cock was pleasantly thick, gliding against her nerve endings perfectly. He was no Kili, a bit too clumsy, but Tauriel loved feeling him learn.

“There you are,” she said. “Just like that.”

_ It had been a bit of a surprise the day before, when Tauriel had been bathing, the weight of her belly making it very difficult to pull herself out of the warm water, and a servant had knocked on the door. _

_ “Enter,” Tauriel called. _

_ The servant hurried in and curtsied. “Package for you, Mistress Elf,” she said. Many of the servants referred to her as such, though Tauriel had been assured it was a sign of affection more than disdain. _

_ “Thank you,” Tauriel said. “Please set it aside, I will see to it once I can lift myself up again.” _

_ “Would you like assistance, Mistress Elf?” _

_ Tauriel hesitated, then nodded, letting the dwarf woman help her out of the tub and dry her off. Tauriel dismissed her and pulled on a loose gown before opening the package. _

_ Inside was a robe, smaller than any Tauriel would have chosen for herself, made of sheer white silk. There was a note as well, in a very forceful hand. _

_ “Captain Tauriel, _

_ I will expect you in my chambers tomorrow evening at eight o’clock sharp. Bathe beforehand, and wear this gift and nothing else. _

_ King Thorin” _

_ Tauriel was puzzled. Sure, she had been with Thorin before, but it had been brief and spontaneous. Thorin usually sought dwarvish women as his concubines, if he ever wanted one at all--he was usually too preoccupied running Erebor to think of base desires, and since Fili was fully prepared to be King after him, he hadn’t even bothered taking a wife. _

_ Still, he was her King, so Tauriel wouldn’t question his orders. She set the robe and note aside, thinking that whatever Thorin wanted from her, it was sure to be enjoyable. _

Dralish finished, pulling out and cumming over her stomach. She moaned, arching slightly.

“Dralish, finish her off,” Thorin said. “You cannot leave a woman unsatisfied.”

“I apologize, my lady,” Dralish said. He moved his hand between her legs, fumbling for a moment before he found her clit, rubbing it roughly for a few minutes before Tauriel orgasmed with a slight scream.

“Move over, lad,” one of the others said. Dralish moved aside and one of the other dwarves moved in. This one was older and bigger in every way, bulging muscles and heavy cock. Tauriel spread her legs wider to accommodate him. This dwarf didn’t say anything, did nothing except shove his heavy cock into her, thrusting fast and rough. Tauriel cried out in ecstacy, pressing her hips up to match him, accepting him deep inside. His hands squeezed her hips, not bruising but enough to feel it, the drag of his cock lighting her up. This was a dwarf who had experience, who knew what he was doing, the sort of dwarf Tauriel always wanted to summon her.

“Someone want her mouth?” somebody asked.

“Go on,” one of the others called, and Tauriel parted her lips to accept the next intrusion, taking the cock into her mouth easily. This one wasn’t as big as the one currently ravaging her pussy, but the dwarf was thrusting fast, chasing his own end. Tauriel moaned and sucked on him happily, shaking from the weight in her holes. It was everything she loved, everything she wanted. This was easy.

This was pleasurable.

The dwarf in her mouth pulled out when he came, painting her face white. The one in her pussy pulled away as well, cumming on her thighs. She moaned, reached down to her own pussy.

“Show us what you can do,” Dain called.

She grinned and sat up halfway, running her fingers on either side of her pussy. The assembled dwarves watched, fascinated, as she lazily fingered herself for a few minutes, rubbing lightly at her clit before pushing two of her fingers deep inside. She moaned, fucking her own fingers for them, pressing in to find that spot. She cried out as she did, adding a third finger and moving rapidly as she felt her release building. The dwarves around her all watched as she cried out, her pussy gushing over her hand. Slowly, she pulled her fingers out.

The dwarves just stared for a moment as she grinned.

“Come and get it,” she said.

_ Tauriel had been rather embarrassed that evening when she stepped out of her bath and put on the robe. It was even smaller than she had imagined, barely covering her sex in length; it might have concealed her torso ten months ago, but it hardly did now. It was all she could do to arrange it so her heave breasts didn’t escape from it entirely; her belly protruded from it, and that made it so with every step, her backside was exposed to the world. She shivered; she was exposed, yes, but also aroused at being so exposed. And while her trysts with Thorin before had been brief, they were satisfying, and she was very much looking forward to learning what he would do to her with hours to spare. She felt almost ashamed as her cunt started to leak a bit. _

_ Still, these were her orders, and while she was mostly a fearsome captain of the guard most of the time, it wasn’t like her second job was a secret. So she stepped out of her quarters with just a slight blush as she walked the length to the royal chambers. _

_ She wasn’t sure if the dwarves were all staring at her more than usual as she went, though she felt like they were. In spite of the robe containing her nipples and at least some of her sex, she felt completely naked as she made her way through the mountain, slick dripping from her cunt and soaking her thighs, rubbing between them deliciously and turning her on more. _

_ She reached Thorin’s door at the appointed hour and walked right in--the door was unlocked and he was expecting her, after all. She only paused when she saw there were already several dozen dwarves there, including Lord Dain and a few others she had entertained in the past. _

_ Tauriel went redder than ever. “I apologize, Your Majesty,” she said. “I must have the hour wrong...I’ll wait in the hall.” She turned to leave, burning as she felt all eyes on her. _

_ “Wait,” Thorin said. _

_ Tauriel turned back, wondering if he was about to punish her. Thorin said several words to the others in Khuzdul--Tauriel had not been invited to learn it, and she had only picked up a few common words here and there. She caught the word “elf” once or twice, but nothing else concrete. _

_ After a few minutes, he turned and walked over to her. _

_ “Your Majesty?” she said. “What…?” _

_ Before she could finish the question, Thorin grabbed her robe and yanked it off. She gasped as it fell, leaving her completely bare to the assembly. She had just a moment to think before the rest of the dwarves were on her, some of them undressing, others tugging her toward the large bed in the center of the room. It took Tauriel barely a moment to realize she had been summoned here to entertain them all. Their hands moved over her breasts, her belly, her cunt, her ass, feeling and taking. She fell on the bed and had just a moment to sit up before the first one pushed into her, deep, and she moaned, already wet and deciding this would be a much better evening than she had imagined. _

And now they were on her, all of them, moving close and pressing toward her. One of them--Dain, she knew it was him--was pushing into her pussy, another in her mouth, the others stroking her and themselves, their rough hands and beards brushing over her, kissing her stomach and breasts and legs. She moaned happily, arching into it, just letting go and giving in to them.

They purred pretty words into her ears, calling her beautiful, a good whore, the best elf in Middle Earth. They praised her belly, promising her more children, as many as they wanted, begging her to allow them the honor of impregnating her next. She felt them cum on her again, their seed spattering her skin, staining her more, over and over. Dain came in her, she swallowed the seed of the one in her mouth, but they kept coming, taking each others’ places, fucking her, touching her, broad fingers on her clit, pinching her tits, feeling her ass, pulling her hair. She reached out blindly, grasping whoever’s cocks were nearest and jerking them off onto her, more cum falling on her breasts, and someone else’s on her legs, in her, around her…

The noise was immense, gasps and moans and filthy words, in both Common and Khuzdul, words she had heard and could assume the meanings of but did not care to translate. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open for them, just there to use, to be dirty, convulsing as they brought her to orgasm over and over, her cunt squeezing and pulsing and gushing over their cocks and hands, soaking them.

One cock, then another, then a third, their sizes changing, this one long, this one thick, this one small but fast, that one slower and a bit rougher...she catalogued the differences as best as she could, loving all of them, feeling them all, her clit and inner walls so over stimulated she couldn’t stop moaning and shaking, couldn’t even imagine not having this again and again and again, every night until she was finally satisfied. But she’d never be satisfied, would she, would never stop wanting to feel like this.

She felt so happy, so alive, so needed and worshipped and adored…

They had just started to slow down when the door open. The dwarves moved back.

“Uncle, I just got word that…”

Tauriel opened her eyes to see Kili standing in the doorway, gawking at the sight before him. There was a general shifting around her, the dwarves in the room all exchanging looks.

Kili swallowed. “I did not realize you were entertaining,” he said.

“Pity,” Tauriel said. “It has been an excellent party.”


End file.
